1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multi-specification read/write signal transmission module for silicon disks, and especially to a signal transmission module for silicon disks (flash memory cards/small memory cards) of various specifications in the markets, it is provided with a structure with a common space for reading and writing on silicon disks of various specifications to thereby satisfy the requirement of customers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The silicon disks developed in the recent years are light, thin and small, they have the superior features of high storage capacity, vibration durability, repeated memorizing for many times etc., and are widely applied in the field of IA (Information Appliance) and many portable digital products. For example, merely all the popular products including personal digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras (DSC), digital walkmans (MP3 Players) etc. in the markets use the silicon disks as storage media.
By virtue that IA is a newly rising field, its products are novel and multivariable; thereby, the criteria of the silicon disks form a large market that makes struggles for development as well as competitions among international big manufacturers. There is no uniform standard or specification presently in the art of silicon disks in the whole world. Products that are mutually related include at least PC ATA cards, CF cards (CompactFlash cards), SM cards (Smart Media cards), MMC cards (MultiMedia cards), MS cards (Memory Stick cards) and SD cards (Secure Digital cards) etc.; and not only are multifactorial, but also have their respective predominance in the markets.
The multiple specifications of the silicon disks induce market strategies as to manufacturers. For example, if customers find that their neighboring people do not use MS cards or are uneasy to purchase MS cards, he may think about whether he will purchase and use a digital camera for MS cards. On the contrary, a customer who have purchased a digital camera for MS cards may not purchase a PDA of some other brand, rather, he may still want to purchase a PDA still of the kind using MS cards, unless he wants to use another kind of specification of silicon disk.
For the large group of customers, however, lacking of uniform standards and specifications for silicon disks is not a good thing. This is because that silicon disks are unable to achieve effective applicability on various portable digital products, computer systems and peripheral equipments of computers, and this makes inconvenience of use of consumers. The computers are quite restrained in selection of using digital products.
Therefore, it is an extremely important direction of consideration to make efforts to provide a module compatible with all known specifications for silicon disks and capable of integrating all the electronic transmission modes of these silicon disks, in order that the module can be built in or externally connected to computers and other digital products to thereby increase the convenience for consumers in using silicon disks of different specifications.
The Prior Art
During study and development of the present invention, the inventor had designed a primary structure for reading and writing on silicon disks for the purpose of achieving the above stated objects. The structure of the module in practicing is shown in FIG. 1: Wherein, a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped base 1 is provided on the upper and the lower sides thereof respectively with an electric circuit board 2, the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped base 1 is formed in the center thereof a receiving space 3. A plurality of guide recesses 4 are provided on the lateral arms at the two lateral sides of the receiving space 3. Each of the guide recesses 4 has the sizes of length and width thereof in coincidence with a kind of silicon disk 5; thereby, several kinds of silicon disks 5 can be inserted in the receiving space 3. And the upper and the lower electric circuit boards 2 are provided on the surfaces thereof confronting the receiving space 3 with a plurality of protruding contact pin sets 6, each pin set 6 is positioned in corresponding to that of the signal pin set 7 of a silicon disk 5. When the silicon disk 5 is inserted into the receiving space 3, the pin sets 6 of the upper and the lower electric circuit boards 2 can be connected with the signal pin set 7 of a silicon disk 5 for reading the data in the silicon disk 5.
The primary structure designed by the inventor of the present invention can surely achieve the object of reading on several kinds of silicon disks; however, it cannot suit all kinds of silicon disks. This is mainly because that the contact pin sets 6 provided on the upper and the lower electric circuit boards 2 and protruding into the receiving space 3 is vertically contact with the silicon disk 5; but the signal pin sets of some silicon disks 5 are provided on the front end face of the silicon disks 5 (such as PC ATA cards or CF cards as shown in FIG. 5 depicting a silicon disk Axe2x80x2), thereby, the contact pin sets 6 provided on the upper and the lower electric circuit boards 2 can not contact or connect with such a silicon disk 5, they do not suit all kinds of silicon disks.
To solve the above stated problems and to render a read/write signal transmission module for silicon disks to suit all kinds of silicon disks, the inventor of the present invention reconsider the above stated primary structure concentrating on designing of the different specifications, and developed the multi-specification read/write signal transmission module for silicon disks of the present invention after nonstop study and tests, with the module, all known silicon disks with different specifications can be inserted and read/written.
In particular, the present invention is provided on the center of a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped base with a partitioning plate, an upper and a lower lid, so that the base is formed therein a first and a second receiving chamber. The base is provided respectively on the lateral arms at the lateral sides of the first and the second receiving chambers with a plurality of guide recesses, thereby, different kinds of silicon disks with different specifications can be inserted therein. The first receiving chamber is provided therein at least with a vertically contacting pin set, and the second receiving chamber is provided therein at least with a horizontally contacting pin set, in order that when silicon disks with different specifications are individually inserted into the first or the second receiving chamber, they can contact respectively with the vertically contacting pin set or the horizontally contacting pin set. In this way, the module of the present invention can suit all the silicon disks with different specifications in the markets.
The primary object of the present invention is that, by the fact that the above stated vertically and the horizontally contacting pin sets are allocated at different orientations, when a silicon disk is inserted into the module, it can be connected with one of the vertically and the horizontally contacting pin sets to proceed to transmit signals for and read/write on the silicon disk. Thereby, the module of the present invention can meet module of the present invention can of multiple silicon disks.
Another object of the present invention is that, after the base is divided into the upper first and the lower second receiving chambers by means of the partitioning plate, the first and the second receiving chambers can respectively receive a silicon disk of its own specification. This makes customers convenient in use.
The present invention will be apparent in its structural characteristics after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.